Everybody Has Their Happy Side
by DeliahDalia
Summary: Everybody knows Tigress as a grumpy, tough-to-impress person. Nobody can remember the last time she has laughed. But what happens when Po and Monkey trick her into drinking a special potion that changes her life forever?


**Everybody Has Their Happy Side**

_**Hey everybody! This is my very first fan fiction here on this site! My name's Dalia, I'm 10. I tried to make my story as good as possible and make certain it was perfect. I really hope you like it! Please read and review, it would really make my day =)**_

*Po and Monkey couldn't hide their laughter as they were about to pull the ultimate prank on Tigress. They had purchased a laughing potion from the Moshu Market, and were going to pour it into her drink. So as quickly and quietly as possible, they poured it into her glass of water and gave it to her at dinner…

It appeared to be just like any other flawless morning in the Valley of Peace. The villagers awoke, expecting nothing different from any other day. But for one person, a warrior in specific, it was about to be a disaster. Back at the Jade Palace, the morning gong had rung, and Po and the Furious Five were awake in a flash, all together saying,

"Good morning, Master!"

"Good morning, students. You may have breakfast then begin your training." But Tigress wasn't feeling so serious about training as usual. Instead, she was feeling a little…Funny…In both ways. Suddenly, her throat began tickling her, and she had such an urge to…Laugh? Po and Monkey noticed her trying to hold it in, and were giddy with excitement.

"Come on Tigress! You know you wanna laugh!" Monkey taunted, nudging her shoulders.

"Let it out! Let it out! Let it out! Let it out!" They both chanted. Tigress's face appeared to say, 'when I get my hands on you-' But she couldn't hold it in anymore. Devastated, she dashed into her room, shut the door, and let out a big, fat, laugh.

"Tigress?" Tigress heard Master Shifu calling out to her faintly. 'Oh crud' she though. In a blink of an eye, she was out the door, standing straight and tall, presenting the most serious face she could muster.

"Please join us in the training hall, Master Tigress", he said seriously. Tigress nodded, but her lips caused an unnoticeable tremble. When she stepped foot into the training hall, Po and Monkey looked at each other and smiled. She immediately knew that they were behind this, and knew she had to get them back. But for now, she could enjoy being serious with some training. Or so she thought.

In the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, Tigress as usual was kicking, punching, and blocking the each and every one of the spike-covered wooden structures as they spun around uncontrollably. But she had overheard a joke Po was telling to Monkey, and she bursted out with laughter. She had lost her focus, and one of the wooden stakes had slammed her in the back, causing her to fall to the ground. As she dusted herself of and stood up straight, she noticed everyone was eyeing her strangely. They were truly amazed at her sudden outburst. But as seriously as she could, she said,

"Apologies. I was…Just….My throat was tickling me, that's all."

"Why don't you go have some water?" Viper suggests. Tigress nodds and heads over to the kitchen to drink some more of the water in her cup. But little did she know it was about to make her problem even worse than ever. The second she left the training hall, Po and Monkey were laughing hysterically, rolling on the ground.

"It totally worked!" Po exclaimed through giggles.

"I know! And I thought that potion was cheap for a reason!" Monkey replies, getting up.

*Ahem* they heard. They looked up to see Master Shifu, standing before them with the Five eyeing them strangely.

"What is this 'potion' you speak of?" Shifu asks suspiciously.

"Uhhhhhhh…." Was Po and Monkey's only response before they dashed out the room. But Shifu strictly grabbed their wrists.

"Tell me." He says. So they explained.

***Back in the kitchen with Tigress***

After her cup of water, Tigress hiccupped and couldn't help but feel a little sillier than before. Unexpectedly, she let out a huge laugh and smacked her knee, almost causing her glass to fall and break. When she was finished, she knew that was enough. She couldn't embarrass herself with her laughable self any more than this. She decided to leave the Jade Palace and come back when the day is over.

***At the training hall with the others***

After their discussion on the prank was over, Shifu was very disappointed in his students, especially that Monkey was in on it, too. There was no cure for the potion, and it's supposed to ware off after a day.

"Well, looks like we're just gonna enjoy it!" Mantis laughs. Shifu gives him a strict look, and his laughter was short-lived.

"If you do ANYTHING like this EVER again, you two must spend a whole WEEK doing nothing but chores around the palace. Are we clear?" Po and Monkey nodded solemnly.

"Good. Now if you would please-" But out of nowhere, the doors busted open. It was Tigress.

"Oh, how I missed you all!" She exclaimed, giggling. The Masters gave each other a shocked look. "On second thought, maybe this isn't so bad after all", Shifu states with a grin. Tigress gave everyone a hug and made them all tea. She laughed at all their jokes, and was cracking up at every single little thing. You would've mistaken her for the happiest person in the world. Po and the Five never wanted this day to end. They tried spending as much time with her before midnight neared. They took her everywhere, to every shop in town, and lastly, Ping's Noodle Shop.

"Hello Mr. Ping! It's so lovely to see you this beautiful evening", Tigress says happily.

"Why hello Master Tigress! Don't _you_ seem jolly today! What brings all of you here?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted some time to relax here with your amazing soup", Tigress replies, smiling (as usual).

"Alright! Just take a seat and I'll bring you your soup right away". While they waited, they talked to each other, telling jokes and making Tigress laugh so hard she would roll on the floor. Oh if only the real Tigress was like this. She even blushed when Po told her she was amazing. When dinner was over, it was 11:55pm. They decided to savor the last 5 minutes with the lovable Tigress by presenting her with the most hilarious of jokes, and they all gave her a hug. They all said good night, and headed off to bed. The next morning, Tigress awoke and was just the same old Tigress she used to be. But something was different in her heart. She overheard Po tell Monkey a joke through the literally paper-thin walls. And gave a little smile.

**Looks like everyone really **_**does**_** have a happy side ;)** **I really hoped yall' liked it! I'll be sure to make a new one by next week, maybe. Please review! I would really appreciate some for my very first story! Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot. =)**


End file.
